The Fall of Orbis
by idunnoXD
Summary: Nell's guild is murdered. Orbis is at stake when all of the guild leaders are kidnapped. First fic. I suck at summaries.
1. Nell is introduced

**The Fall of Orbis **

800 years before

In a dark room, 8 figures, all equipped with glowing stones were sitting around a table.

"Council is now in session." said the man with a red stone. He was a strong man who wielded a heavy-looking pole arm. His armor was dented and many battle scars framed his face. To his left was a tall and lithe woman who wore a green robe and wielded a golden bow in the shape of a dragon. Brown wavy locks accented her sharp green eyes. Sitting right next to her was another woman who looked exactly like her, except she wore a green robe and wielded a crossbow shaped like a dragon instead. They both fashioned their stones in bracelets tied with a ribbon according to their color. In front of the twins was a half-drunken man. He crafted his yellow stone into his gem-encrusted gun. It was removable when necessary, though. The ones with purple and black stones both wore dark colored clothing; the only difference was that the man with the purple stone wore a shade closer to indigo than black. The last two had the blue and white stones. The elegant lady wore a blue qi pao with a white dragon decoration on the right side. The man with the white stone resembled an angel; his yellow hair was so light it seemed white.

The man who spoke before spoke again.

"Eric, we have reports of you terrorizing the citizens in your territory." He said to the man in black.

Eric just sighed. "Those peasants were worthless anyways; they are not worth my time."

The twins stood up abruptly, "We all took an oath. An oath to keep the citizens of Osseryia safe!" they said, their eyes blazing.

"Us? Keep them safe?" he laughed, "They should be able to take care of themselves!"

The other members of the council turned to him, their eyes full of anger.

The holder of the red stone spoke again.

"All in favor of expelling Eric, of the Darke guild, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands. Eric had not expected this outcome, nor did he want to give away his land.

"You'll all regret this! The ones who made me suffer shall not get away unharmed!" shouted Eric angrily.

When he had stormed out, everyone started whispering among themselves.

"There is an uneven balance now," said the white angel-like man," There is only one dark to balance the light." He looked sorrowfully at Leo, the purple stone holder.

"And the prophecy," the woman in blue whispered," It is incomplete!"

"There is time yet," answered Leo, "The prophecy may not even take place in our time."

A clock on the wall played the Song of the Tower, indicating the meeting was over.

"Council adjourned," they muttered in unison.


	2. Arise goes first

Present Time

A man, around his first years of adulthood, sauntered into a store. It was the local potions store of snowy El Nath, but it also served as a restaurant. He walked up the counter and ordered a red bean soup and a cup of strong beer, the usual.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Mark," said the sales lady.

Mark just shrugged. "I've been doing some traveling lately. And I gotta earn some money somehow." He replied.

She just laughed and handed him his soup and beer. He sat down at a booth and quickly drank his soup and drink. It made his vision blur, but the warm feeling from the soup soon spread throughout his body. Mark was about to dose off until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to face a young girl, but with his blurry vision, all he could make out was blue eyes and brown hair. Finally, after much squinting, his vision cleared to a young girl shivering in apprentice magician robes.

"Excuse me mister. Could you show me the way to the Guild Headquarters?" the little girl asked.

"Sure," replied Mark.

Mark first bought some snowshoes and proper winter clothing for her before setting off. He paved a path, effortlessly killing monsters with deadly accuracy and throwing knives. Along the way, the way the little girl would talk about herself. Her name was Nell; she was studying hard to get into an academy for bishops.

When they finally reached Orbis, Nell seemed to triple her excitement. She ran past the guild grounds, leaving Mark to stare in awe of the beautiful landscape.

"Come on! I want you to meet my guild members!" said Nell, pulling Mark along.

Nell threw open the doors to the stronghold and yelled "I'M HOME!"

No one answered so she ventured along into the great room. Nell took one look at the room and screamed. Mark came running into the room. He took a step back. "Holy…" Mark didn't even bother finishing his sentence. In the great room, bodies were strewn everywhere. Blood decorated the walls, furniture, and floor. Bright, crimson blood. It was too much for Nell to take. She screamed again. A body near the door moved. Nell instantly rushed over. It was a girl, she seemed to be around Mark's age.

"Cassie! Cassie, we need to get you to a hospital!" Nell cried.

She tried to laugh, but she only choked and spit out blood. "Too late, my dear. I want you to have this." Cassie opened her palm and out rolled a stone. It was faintly glowing and it was purple. It was the mark of the master of a Holy guild. Nell was now the leader of Arise, a Holy guild of the Mystery stone. Cassie sighed in content; she closed her eyes and lay to rest.

"Hello," said a male voice, a boy with short spiked hair stepped out of the shadow. He bowed down.

"Who are you?" Nell asked cautiously.

The boy only smiled. "You are the new leader of Arise, yes?"

Nell looked him skeptically, and then recognition dawned on her face. "Darke!"

As fast as lightning, the boy unsheathed his knife and lunged at her. Lucky for Nell, Mark was faster and he managed to disarm him. For a few seconds he was stunned. Mark took advantage of it and rushed him and Nell out of the door. They didn't stop until they safely boarded a ship.

"You alright?" Mark asked.

"Yeah..." she replied softly.

There was a moment of silence before Mark spoke again.

"We'll get your revenge. But first, you need to train."

A new determination filled her eyes. "I'll avenge them, if it's the last thing I do."


	3. The Battle Begins

3 years later

"MARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!" shouted Nell. She raced through the door and up the stairs of Mark's house.

Mark, who was used to this, just sighed.

What is it now?" asked Mark.

"I got a scholarship!" she exclaimed proudly "To Bishop Gritto's Academy of Magic."

Mark stared at her, his mouth open. Then he took a deep breath and shouted "YESS I DON'T HAVE TO PAY YOUR TUTITION ANYMORE!"

"It's in Leafre though."

"Darn it!"

"Hey how about we visit your guild, as a celebration?" asked Mark.

She promptly bolted out of the door as an answer.

They got off the boat and looked around on the terminal. Nell and Mark were just wandering around the terminal, looking for the exit when a girl pushed through. Nell could feel her purple stone, the one she got from Cassie, glowing and raised her eyes in surprise. At that moment 3 familiar faces raced past, in pursuit of the girl.

"It's them!" said Nell and Mark in unison. They raced after the 3/

"Alright, hand over the stone." Said the same guy from 3 years ago that tried to kill Nell.

"Wow, you're sure being blunt this time, Ivan," said one of his companions, a guy with dark green hair.

"Well I can't take any chanced with us being so close to getting our revenge on the council," replied Ivan.

The girl with the red stone growled in the corner. Ivan turned his attention back to her. He started to speak and Mark took this time to jump on him.

"Holy cow!" screamed Ivan.

His companions, Reiya and Mason, reached for their weapons, but Nell hit Reiya in the head with her Crimson Arglaive. Mason pointed his Peacemaker gun at Nell.

"Mark..?" whimpered Nell.

She glanced over and found him slumped against a pillar.

"Well then, it looks like you're in a bind," smiled Ivan.

Reiya finally woke up, cursing under breath because of her throbbing head. She snapped her fingers and teleported Mason, Ivan, the 2 guild leaders, and herself to the Garden of the Colors.

All the guild masters lay at the base of the giant stone in the middle, all but Nell and Laura. Their colored stones were circling the rock.

"Once all the stones are in position around the rock, it will self destruct and kill all of us!" Ivan explained cheerfully.

"Crazy suicidal people," Laura muttered.

Reiya shot her a glare and Laura shut up.

Ivan reached into his pocket for the red, purple, and black stones, but felt nothing.


	4. Deaths of Many

"!" Ivan panicked and turned to Laura and Nell. They were gone. The 2 leaders were heading toward the giant glowing stone. They both had their weapons out and were attacking the rock.

"Heaven's Hammer!" screamed Laura as she summoned a giant hammer that hit the rock.

The island shook a little.

"Genesis!" cried out Nell. Giant rays of light from the sky hit the rock.

Ivan gritted his teeth. He took out his Reverse Pescas and charged at Nell. Just as he was going to stab her, another guild leader woke up and jumped in front of Nell.

Nell and Ivan were wide-eyed in shock, and then Laura stabbed Ivan with her Dragon Carabella and continued to break the rock. Mason and Reiya, angry for killing their leader, equipped their weapons.

Mason pointed his Peacemaker at Laura and pulled the trigger. His aim was excellent. There was a hole in her forehead where the bullet went through and blood was gushing out. She collapsed on the ground, dead.

Nell had a grim look on her face, but she continued to attack the rock. By then, another guild leader had woken up. His name was Ryden and he was the guild leader of the blue stone.

He quickly realized what was going on and equipped his Dark Arund. He aimed his bow at the glowing rock and shouted "Hurricane!"

A flurry of arrows, faster than the eye could see, hit the rock.

This island rumbled again.

Reiya held her Kage Staff in a bow stance.

"Fire Arrow!" she shouted.

An arrow made purely of fire headed straight towards Nell. She experienced a searing pain, but still continued to attack the rock.

Ryden had to stop attacking momentarily to deflect a series of bullets from Mason. Another guild leader woke up. It was a girl, she held in her hand, the same gun the first leader of the yellow stone held. She was confused for a few minutes, but quickly adjusted.

The girl, Alyssa, aimed her Dragon Revolver at the rock.

"Rapid Fire!" she shouted. White wings sprouted from her back as she fire many bullets at once.

After being hit by so many Fire Arrows, Nell was going to pass out.


	5. The Strange Ending

"Just.. one more.. Genesis." She mumbled.

Nell threw the last 3 stones at the rock and used the last of her energy last bit of energy to summon one last Genesis.

"GENESIS!" shouted Nell.

The rays of lights from the sky were bigger than before. It hit all of the guild stones and the rock, causing them to explode at the same time. The explosion was so powerful that the whole city of Orbis was destroyed. Mark, Nell, and the other guild leaders were honored as heroes. The downside was that Orbis was the main transportation city. Everyone was stranded on the islands they were on.


End file.
